Interns on Vacation!
by Eat.Pray.Fuqk
Summary: Medical interns Bella, Jacob, Edward, and Ilsa travel to Chicago to spend the 4th of July with their families. Join them as they travel from Seattle to Chicago. All human. Bella/Edward, Jacob/OC. I suck at summaries. Rated M for potty mouth!


"So Doctor…"

"Cullen…"

"What is it?"

"I don't know sir."

"Can you remove it?"

"We'll have to do X-rays…"

I wanted to step away and vomit. Quickly. I was looking at a bulge on a man's hairy ass back. I hadn't slept in 48 hours and this was my last case before my month long break. I needed to finish this. Now. Hairy back guy might not be happy with my plan.

"I'll drain it."

"What?"

"The mass… I'll drain it."

I checked for tenderness and pain once more. There was none so I took a scalpel poked it and drained it. He hissed a bit, but at least he didn't scream or anything. "Ok everything looks good. I'll let the nurse bandage you." I muttered as I walked out. Finally I was finished! Until I stepped out and saw a car crash trauma.

"Damn." I muttered and turned around to avoid it, but I bumped into a resident with a folder in his hand. I moved away quickly and punched out before anybody approached me. "Dr. Cullen could you,-" "Punched out." "But I.-" "Punched out. Goodbye." I said with a smile, leaving the resident red faced and searching for another intern. No more shit and gets, or peek and shrieks for 4 weeks.

I walked downstairs to the lockers expecting to see Bella there waiting, but instead Jake was sitting on a bench. Sleeping. Jacob Black 6'5 probably 250 pounds sleeping sitting up on a bench. I took out my phone and took pictures. As much as I loved my best friend he was a person you could laugh at for hours. Mind you I said laugh at.

"Jake. Jake buddy look alive." I said while shaking him slightly.

"Mhmm. Blues." He whispered as his head drooped forward.

That Blues thing killed me. I took more pictures and went to get his girlfriend. I thought of where she could be and prayed she had scrubbed out so we could leave. I walked down the stairs to the cafeteria and checked in there. "Hey Edward." Bella said walking up to me eating a cup of pudding. She wasn't wearing scrubs and she looked beautiful. She left me breathless as always and I leaned down for a quick kiss.

"You wanna see something funny?" I asked as I pulled my phone out. She shrugged and looked at the screen. I saw a look of amusement in her eyes and she let out an adorable little laugh. "Oh wow. How can he sleep like that?" She asked rhetorically. I shrugged and shook my head to stay awake. "Where's Ilsa anyway?" I asked her. "She wanted a pudding." Bella said and went to the fridge and got a milk. I sighed and waited for her.

By the time she walked back Ilsa was standing with me too. "God yes. It's over." Bella said as we ran downstairs. Jake was up standing by the door to the locker room. "Yo. Guys ready to go?" He asked us. "Yes sir." Bella said. "Um… Jacob when'd you scrub out?" Ilsa asked.

"About an hour ago." He said as he stifled a yawn. "So you sat on the benches in the locker room and slept?" I asked him. "What are you talking about?" He asked us and we shrugged it off. This guy gets very forgetful with lack of sleep. Sometimes I wonder how he completes surgeries without sewing his hand into a patient.

"You guys ready to get to Chicago?" Ilsa asked. We all nodded as we walked out into the cold night and got into the Tahoe. Bella was in the drivers seat turning the key, but the car wasn't starting.

"What's wrong?" Jake asked.

"I think it's out of gas." She said.

As if all our brain waves connected at the same time we all yelled out. "SHIT!" I leaned back in my seat and put my hands over my face. "I'll call a tow truck." Ilsa said. "I hate my life." I exclaimed. Meanwhile Jake had just fallen asleep not even caring he was crushing his girlfriend. "Ah. Soup." He said. "Come on Man!" Ilsa groaned. Yup. This was going to be a fun four weeks.

* * *

A/N: That concludes this chapter. These buffoons will be driving to Chicago in the next chapter so we know that'll be fun. Read and Review. It's that olive colored button down there. Just press it.


End file.
